MrL has returned
by Lusaun
Summary: We all know hopefully Of Mario's younger brother Luigi...But what is his secret? What is now happening to him? And what shall happen now? only you can find out after you read my story...Mr.L has returned!


**Chapter 1 of**

**Mr.L Has Returned!  
The awakening!**

**It all started in the mushroom kingdom...Peach had been kidnapped...again.  
Mario and Luigi had now reach the castle. "Come on Luigi the Princess is waiting for us!"  
Mario called to Luigi. Luigi was shaking in fear a little. He hadn't been asked to assist his brother in a long time. Mario sighed. "You'll be fine now come on!"He told him reassuringly. He then grabbed Luigi and pulled him inside the castle. Mario easily guided Luigi through the castle exactly to where Peach is held without being seen. Her eyes widen when she saw them and would have cried out if she wasn't gagged and tied. Mario ran over to her and untied and engaged her. Luigi heard someone step inside and whirled around and gasped to find Bowser. He stepped back and hit the wall. "Uhh uhhh Mario!" He cried.  
Mario whirrled around and glared at Bowser. "Well well well look who we have here...The Mario Brothers. What a surprise," Bowser said.  
"Yeah and we see you every other week or two..."Mario responded rolling his eyes.**

**"Well I see you but I haven't seen your chicken of a Brother in how long? 5 months?"  
Bowser asked turning to Luigi who had for some reason looked darker. Mario looked over at him. "Uh Weegee you alright?"He asked Luigi. Luigi gave a dark smirk. "I'm fine..." He told his brother pulling out his hammer but lightening was going around it.**

**"I've just had enough of Bowser and his insults! He has no right to insult me!"Luigi yelled and Luigi ran at Bowser but it seemed like he was there from the start. He swung his hammer**

**and smacked Bowser through all of the castle walls and to the other side of the dark forest.**

**Mario stared at Luigi. "Woah Weegee how did you DO that!?"He asked in astonishment. Luigi turned around and he looked normal again.**

**"D-Do what? Wheres Bowser?"He asked looking at Mario like he was crazy. Mario looked back at him**

**confused. "You don't remember that you just blasted Bowser through his own castle walls with one swing of your electrified hammer...well it was electrified..."Mario asked him. Luigi looked more**

**confused then Mario did.**

**"What are you talking about? There's no way I could do that!"Luigi objected. Mario just shook his head. "Never mind lets just go,"He told him and picked up the Princess. Luigi nodded.**

**"Thank you for saving me you two,"Peach finally said. Mario and Luigi smiled.**

**"Any time Princess,"They told her and they ventured off back to the castle.**

**Luigi was alone in his room. He layed down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. What were they talking about? There's no way I could have done that... Luigi thought to himself. _Its because you_**

**_didn't it was all me._A voice replied him in his mind. "What!? Who are you where are you?! Luigi**

**shouted at nothing. The voice snickered. _My foolish good side...You don't remember me?_ It asked him.**

**"What do you mean? I don't know you! There's no way I'm in any way related to you!"Luigi cried out.**

**_Of corse you are...Did you have your memory wiped out? Fine...Obviously you do not remember...I am The Green Thunder I am the Mysterious Mr.L! The voice yelled. I am taking control once more! I will_**

**_have my revenge!_ Mr.L continued. "No leave me alone!" Luigi yelled. _You have no say in this Luigi. Weather you like it or not I'm taking control...don't you think it would be better to kill_**

**_him?_ Mr.L asked. "I...I don't know what your talking about..."Luigi stated. _Your well I guess_**

**_its safe to say OUR brother Mario since I AM you...I know you hate him you can not hide that from me._**

**"No I don't hate him! Why would you ever say that?!"Luigi shouted back._Don't lie to yourself literally_**

**_yourself. I know you hate him always tired of him getting all the glory always in the spot light..._**

**_Come on you go outside barly anyone knows your name! They only know the first letter because of_**

**_your hat. I know that iritates you and always makes you wonder what it would be like if YOU were_**

**_the main character if YOU were an only child everyone would know your name and give you the respect_**

**_you deserve...why do I keep saying you I keep meaning WE! I need to stop talking about you..._**

**Mr.L went on. "No I would never want to hurt him! And I...I don't care that I always have to**

**constantly remind people of my name...at least I know I know my name..."He replied. Mr.L snickered**

**evily again. _You keep lying to yourself and its not working...I'm done playing with you I am taking_**

**_control! _Mr.L stated. Pain shot through Luigi. "AHHHHHH! Stop it! I...I won't let you take**

**control!"Luigi yelled. _Its to late Luigi I have won._ Before Luigi knew it darkness seem to seep into**

**him. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" He cried but was cut short. His clothes changed to black except his hat but the L**

**was now upside down and green. A black mask went around his eyes. A black bandanna wrapped around his**

**neck. His shoes and gloves became a light gray. A red belt with gold buckle went around his waist.**

**He opened his eyes and smirked. "Finally...I have awaken The Green Thunder has returned!"Mr.L yelled.**

**He stood up and walked out into the living room and sat down and waited for Mario to return home**

**from leaving the castle.**

**Mario stepped into his and Luigi's home. "Weegee I'm home!" He cried as he stepped inside and**

**noticed that that room was dark. He saw someone sitting down but couldn't make him out entirely.**

**"Welcome home...Mario,"Mr.L replied with a smirk.**

**"Weegee why are the lights off? Your afraid of the dark always have been especially since you went to**

**that mansion full of ghosts and well...saved me..."Mario started and flicked on the lights. He looked**

**over to the chair expecting to see his little brother smiling but gasped and saw Mr.L.**

**"You...what have you done to my brother?!" He yelled. Mr.L stood up.**

**"He is no longer with us Mario and I am taking my revenge!" He yelled. He ran right at Mario again as**

**if he were always standing right there next to him and grabbed Mario by the neck. He then lifted him**

**up with a smirk and began to choke him. "H-H-How are you...You made L-Luigi t-that fast back at**

**B-Bowser's castle!"Mario choked out. Mr.L gave a dark smirk. "That's right Mario. It was me!" He yelled.**

**"And now Mario is your end!" Right as Mr.L said it his grip loosened. "W-What!? No without the Chaos**

**heart I can not have full control! You win this time Mario but remember I will return!" He then**

**dropped Mario and then the dark clothes disappeared revealing Luigi's clothes. He dropped to his knees.**

**"M-Mario I...I'm so sorry..."Luigi managed before dropping and falling unconscious. Mario looked**

**worried and even though he wanted to just leave Luigi he knew he couldn't. No matter what Luigi was**

**his brother...even now...even though he had just turned on him... He went over and picked up Luigi**

**then trudged upstairs and into Luigi's room where he then layed his brother down onto his bed. He**

**turned out the lights and left his door open just a crack and went to his room. He changed into his**

**night clothes a Bid red M on the front and shorts and removed his hat and put it on his dresser. He**

**turned out the lights but lay awake. What if it happens again? what if Mr.L kept his word and returned**

**what will happen to Luigi? What will we do? He kept thinking over and over more whats ifs and whys.**

**He soon fell into a restless sleep.**


End file.
